Mid-air collisions between aircrafts represent a major risk in the aviation world. In order to reduce this risk, commercial aviation requires large aircrafts to be equipped with an airborne collision avoidance system (ACAS). One type of ACAS, which is commonly used by commercial aircrafts, is a Traffic Alert and Collision Avoidance system (TCAS). TCAS is based on interrogation of nearby aircraft transponders, which can then be localized relative to the interrogating aircraft based on the signals returned from the interrogated transponder.
When different aircrafts progress in conflicting routes, which expose the aircrafts to a risk of collision, the pilots of the aircrafts are provided with a collision warning by TCAS. In case of imminent collision, the system can also provide the aircrafts with maneuvering instructions (e.g. climb or descend instructions) directed for avoiding collision between the aircrafts.